As the number of communication services increases, more and more business people are connected through multiple communication devices. It is possible to reach a business person through a telephone, a mobile phone, a message through IM (Instant Message), an email, or a message through SMS (Short Message System). Using multiple telephones and mobile phones for different places and time has become a common practice for a business person.
However, more and more business people have wasted time making and chasing calls to customers and colleagues because of lack of information how to choose the most efficient way to contact the target person. Often times, when there is a need to make an immediate and direct contact with a person, most business persons have to resort to a trial and error approach. However, only less than half of such attempts are successful.
In addition, each person has his/her own preferred ways to receive a message at different hours depending on current business activities engaged in. Usually, a business organization may impose constraints on whether a particular type of communication device is allowed during a specific business activity, such as a group meeting or a custom meeting. As a result, these factors further complicate how to choose a most productive communication service to reach a business person.